Under the covers
by Aishiteru Koinu
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATED FINALLY!] Twas a Saturday night, the hour was of ten, and all boys were asleep in their beds, but just one of them had to go to the bathroom… again…
1. Midnight crisis

Under the covers  
By Aishiteru Koinu  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-kun or any of the characters

* * *

Twas a Saturday night, the hour was of ten, and all boys were asleep in their beds, but just one of them had to go to the bathroom… again…

"Oi, Sasuke?" whispered Naruto as he nudged Sasuke awake right next to him, all the others were spread out around the big living room floor of Gai's that was so nice as to let the boys use his house for the night while he went clubbing with the other senseis.

Shikamaru was on Naruto's other side and then following down the lay out line was Kiba with Akamaru cuddling up close under Kiba's chin in the sleeping bag, and then Shino. On Sasuke's side going down was Chouji, and then Lee; there was no way in hell that Sasuke wanted to sleep near any of them, but he had no other choice and just went with Shikamaru's sleeping arrangement.

Naruto continued his annoying poking until he got fed up and started using his elbow to jab not so pleasantly at the Uchiha genius.

Sasuke uttered an aggravated groan despite the others that were trying to finally get some shut-eye from Naruto's hyper screaming and bouncing two hours ago when most of them started to play video games.

"Ugh… What is it now, you annoying bastard?" grumbled out the raven haired boy, not entirely bothering to open his eyes just yet.

Naruto glared down at Sasuke and punched him hard on the side; Sasuke made an uncomfortable grunt and clenched his teeth down to decease the throbbing pain from growing near the blow.

"Dammit, Naruto! Do you want me to kill you tonight or what!" barked out the famous Uchiha and finally he opened his eyes, sitting half way up out of his sleeping bag to show the blond that he was wide awake and ready to kick ass.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's scowl directed toward him with a curious look and he made a brief and silent pause to re-think the question he was going to ask Sasuke, but now he was deciding maybe to let it rest, seeing that he knew he'd get a good yelling and a few swinging punches from the ill-tempered Uchiha.

Naruto sighed in defeat and closed his eyes as he turned around and laid back down into his sleeping bag, pulling the covers slowly over him. "Never mind. Just forget about it and go back to sleep, Sasuke," he muttered out against his pillow.

For a moment, Sasuke was sure that he could taste blood at the tip of his tongue, then realizing it was from him biting angrily down onto it, he unclenched his teeth and his widened eyes bore down hauntingly onto Naruto's back facing him as he lifted up a clenched fist shaking furiously from bottle up rage.

"You WHAT? Why you pain in the ass- You wake me up for nothing? Damn you, dobe!" screeched out Sasuke.

His screams only went deaf to Chouji's ears, basically dreaming of 'All you can eat' foods, but the others voiced harshly out their disapproval of Sasuke's loud hissy fits and the sudden loud noise.

"Shut up, ass hole!" yelled out Kiba, throwing his extra pillow at Sasuke and directly hitting the furious raven-haired youth right upside the head.

Sasuke's glare flared instead at Kiba, the Sharingan activating instantly. "What the hell was that for, shit face?" screeched Sasuke. If Sasuke had the freaky damn power like Itachi did with his Sharingan, then Kiba would have been dead by now within one blink by the young Uchiha.

Kiba sat up quickly out of his sleeping bag and bared his small fangs at Sasuke in a feral snarl, his quick and unexpected movement almost causing Akamaru to fall off of Kiba's chest from under his shirt. "You gay bastard! I'll kill you!" growled out Kiba, then launched himself out of his sleeping bag and attempted to pounce at the famous Uchiha; Akamaru plopping onto the floor with a whine.

Kiba's attack was however spoiled when he suddenly felt someone grab hold of his ankle and pulled him back down, his face meeting the wooden floor.

Kiba turned around savagely to glare at the person who would dare to ruin his threat toward the noisy bastard, which the person was none other, then the dull Shikamaru. "What the hell, Shikamaru? Leave me alone! This is a fight between me and query over here!" complained Kiba as he jabbed a finger in Sasuke's direction.

Shikamaru stared critically at eye level with Kiba as his head was still lying down on his pillow, "I'm trying to sleep. We're all trying to sleep! If you really want to continue your idiotic rampage, then maybe before you begin, you should keep in mind who is here in this very room right now that isn't as merciful as the others here. However, if you want to die at a young age, then by all means, continue being a moronic ass."

Kiba gulped and at knowing who Shikamaru was speaking of, he looks over in the left corner of the wide and dark living room to peer at a figure lying down with his back to all of them; looking as though he was asleep, however, they all knew that he never sleeps; Gaara never sleeps when there's a chance to kill anyone looking vulnerable.

Kiba scooted back and tried his best to lower his voice into a whisper as he spoke in Shikamaru's ear while his eyes were still on Gaara. "Hey, who the hell invited him anyways? I don't even remember him entering the house," he whispered.

"I don't know, but what do you intend to do about it?" whispered back Shikamaru.

Silence, then out of nowhere, "I can hear you… and I know that you're both still staring at me," stated out Gaara in a calm voice.

Kiba and Shikamaru flinched and scooted a little father away from the red haired boy in the corner, Kiba crawled back under his sleeping bag with Akamaru that was fast asleep for protection in case if Gaara decided to approach them in an unpleasant way.

'Dammit, I don't want to be sand particles! That's just not cool!' thought Kiba with a silent whimper.

Silence broke back into the living room and Sasuke finally, since he decided that Kiba now wouldn't attack him unexpectedly, settled himself back down into his sleeping bag and pulled the covers up to his chin all nice and snug before shutting his heavy eye lids. He sighed peacefully and could feel that he was just only a few more seconds away from dreaming when…

"Sasuke…?" came Naruto's quiet voice behind him, practically breathing on his ear with moisten hot air that sent tingling shivers down the Uchiha's spine.

He didn't know if his body shook from fear and almost pissing his pants at the sudden voice in his ear, or if was that particular soft voice reawakening his sense in a teasing fashion that it made his whole body burn all over. Whatever it was had died in a flash from the flames of anger stirring his chakra at a higher rate, but he clenched his teeth down as best as he could to suppress the sudden urge to whip around and start beating Naruto senselessly till he's left in a comma; it would be the only guaranteed way to shut the blond up.

"What, Naruto?" he seethed out impatiently.

The aggravated sound in Sasuke's voice made Naruto a little bit more nervous and his throat tightened uncomfortably. "Um… can you… can you help me get to the bathroom…? Please…?" Naruto asked out slowly and cautiously.

At that moment, the Uchiha lost his composure and the fact that he was suppose to control his rage, instead he sharply sat up and glared daggers at Naruto, his fist swung and knocked Naruto across the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do you have some kind of sensitive bladder or what? You have to go, again? Holy shit!" yelled Sasuke at the top of his lungs, not giving a damn about the others sleeping occupants just only a few feet away from him, which was a good thing that Chouji was right next to Sasuke because he heard absolutely nothing.

Naruto gripped onto his swollen head at the new bruise and glared savagely at his 'supposed' friend, though Naruto was now debating other wise about their friendship.

"ITAI! Teme, what the hell was that for? I can't help it if I have to piss every twenty minutes! I'd like to see you try and hold it in for an hour!" complained Naruto.

Sasuke held up his clenched fist that was ready to strike once again, a direct meaning toward the blond by saying, 'You want a more of this, bitch?'

"And why the hell do I have to walk you to the bathroom? Why not Kiba or Lee or Shikamaru for god sakes? Why the hell me? You're sixteen dammit, so start acting like it!" said Sasuke, though it was more like screaming the issue out then speaking in lowered voices for out of respect of the sleeping neighbors next door.

At seeing Sasuke's opposing threat, Naruto also held up a clenched fist in front of him to defend himself from Sasuke hitting his throbbing head once again tonight. "Do you want me to wet the bed ass hole and then reek up the whole damn house that's not even any of ours, but Gai-sensei's? I care about having at least some amount of dignity and if you don't help take me to the bathroom, then I'm gonna molest you!"

Sasuke didn't expect that type of threat to come out and was even more surprised that it was coming from Naruto.

"Hmph, molest me? Ha! Like as if you could even force yourself to jump out of character and do something like that to me, dobe!" Sasuke flashed Naruto an amused grin.

However, the Uchiha's grin went slack when he saw Naruto's lips crack up into an evil grin, the blonde's blue eyes dancing with untold mischief at Sasuke.

"I'll do anything to you in order for you to obey my demand," said Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, accepting the blonde's challenge full-heartedly. "Oh, so now you're demanding me, usuratonkachi? You've got guts to intimidate me within my grasping reach," he said in a chilling tone and a tight click of his tongue.

Naruto flashed his teeth at Sasuke. "Anything to get my way… Sasuke-chan… So, what will it be?" Naruto said on a purr.

Sasuke leered at Naruto immediately, wanting to know exactly what the hell the baka was really planning to do to him in that head of his. The Uchiha was really hoping that somehow his unpleasant glares would wipe that grin right off the boy's lips, but it was almost impossible at the moment since the tables had turned in favor of Naruto.

"Fine…" grumbled out Sasuke, while lowering his eyes in defeat; a thing he so badly despised to dissolve to in the end of a loosing battle.

Naruto did a victory 'hoot' while wiggling side to side in his sleeping bag, still sitting cross-legged as he danced away.

Sasuke glared up at Naruto for rubbing in his defeat, "but just only this one time and then-no more! Got it?"

Naruto did thumbs up at Sasuke and teasingly stuck out his tongue with his eyes happily closed from his wide grin. Sasuke groaned in annoyance and he slapped his hand on his naked forehead. "Stupid asshole," he muttered hopelessly under his breath.

Naruto then quickly stood up out of his sleeping bag and excitedly waited for Sasuke to follow, holding his hand down to offer to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and eyed the hand suspiciously, and then his eyes narrowed up at Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled out.

Naruto grinned toothily down at him. "You have to hold my hand and lead me baka, or it's not a deal!"

Sasuke glared daggers, although he wasn't able to deny a half heated blush forming on his cheeks and smacking the hand out of his face. "Che, I'm not going to hold your hand, baka! It wasn't even part of the deal!"

Naruto's grin lowered and he stared down critically down at Sasuke with serious eyes. "Take my hand or," the blonde's eyes went dark as then turned into slits, "I'll jump you right now in front of all eyes to see the famous Uchiha genius getting jerked off by his best friend and rival, teme!" came Naruto's crisp warning.

Sasuke flinched at the dominating tone and what the blond was going to do to him if he didn't comply quickly, so Sasuke had no other choice but to go by what Naruto wanted.

This time when Naruto held out his hand once again to Sasuke, Sasuke took hold of the hand and stood up out of his sleeping bag. 'Damn spoiled brat from hell! He does this all the time to me!' thought the Uchiha, finally looking up into Naruto's eyes to see what the blond wanted him to do next.

Naruto stared a little longer at Sasuke in that cold silent stare; once a few more seconds passed he placed his childish grin back on and laughed.

"Don't be such as stuck-up ass, Sasuke! Lighten up a little! It's not like I'm asking for you to give me a bath and call me 'master' or something like that, right? All you have to do is wait outside the bathroom door for me till I'm done and then you can go back to sleep and sulk! 'K?" said Naruto with some sound of reassurance, though Sasuke terribly doubted that the blonde wouldn't ask for him to take him to the bathroom again in the next hour or two.

Naruto tugged at Sasuke's hand held in his to motion for the raven-haired boy to follow him, Sasuke silently complied and they quietly walked out of the living room toward the very dark hall way.

As Naruto hummed very happy to himself with his smile still about his face, Sasuke on the other had been frowning at his position. 'I look like some dumb ass, being forced to hold a guys hand no less! The great Uchiha Sasuke being degraded down to a sulking queer… damn it all to hell!' Sasuke thought bitterly and lowered his head down in shame of defeat.

As the two boys left the living room, Kiba sat up and leaned on one arm as he stared around at the others curiously. "Okay, who bet that Uchiha would win this time?" he asked out in somewhat of a not so hushed tone.

Shino and Shikamaru groaned out miserably and arose half way out of their sleeping bags while digging into their training pants right next to their sleeping bags for something.

"I did," grumbled out Shikamaru, Shino only silently pulled out some en and eyed Kiba. Kiba grinned sluggishly at Shikamaru and Shino. "Heh, cough it up losers!"

Shikamaru sadly handed Kiba some en, Shino calmly and quietly handed Kiba his, but stopped momentarily to grip onto the en while glaring at Kiba.

"You said that Uzumaki went to bathroom about ten minutes ago!"

Kiba's grin grew wider. "Well, it all falls out of plan when someone gives him a little something extra to drink now doesn't it?" admitted Kiba and he stuck his tongue out with a mischievous wink.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Kiba. "That's cheating, you bastard!" he grumbled, though he comfortably was starting to fluff his pillow back up, readying himself for sleep once again since the trouble maker would be gone momentarily.

Kiba turned his head to the side to grin at Shikamaru, "You never said that giving Uzumaki anything to drink was against the rules, baka! So, it's not considered cheating, now is it?"

Shino grunted, knowing the argument was useless; so he laid himself back down to get some sleep.

Shikamaru laid back down, though he still glaring at Kiba, "Conniving bastard," was all that Shikamaru had to say to the happy looking Kiba before closing his eyes and drowning out all noise and life around him.

Kiba tucked his prize of the betted money into his training pants right beside him, then laid himself back down and curled up tiredly next to Akamaru. 'Ahh… The life of gambling is just too good for me,' was Kiba's last thought before drifting off into sleep.

TBC…

* * *

A.K: Yeah! Another one down the road! I'm really anxious for this one, cuz it's gonna kind of be a horror thriller with hilarious comedy. It'll show that you never trust your friends, cuz they just might ditch you in the last moment to survive from the… Boogieman…? Oh, and one thing to point out, Naruto and Sasuke aren't dating cuz they still have to work out on their friendship level, but that doesn't mean that they haven't tried anything before! Oh, and another thing that you need to watch out through the story is: How did Gaara get into the house? Why is he really there? And what the hell is making it to where Naruto's afraid to go to the bathroom alone? You'll all see in the next part of "Boy's gone wild!"

Kariko-sama: Uhh… that's not the right one…

A.K: Huh? Oh, yeah! Oops! My bad! You'll all see in the next part of- wait? Why the hell is it not the right one? What do you mean "it's not the right one!"

Kariko-sama: I mean, 'it's not the right one!' This is supposed to be PG-13 rated like you told yourself before you even came up with the idea of the story! Not R or whatever the hell ratings are now and days with sex related crap!

A.K: Oh, to hell with innocent shit! I'm almost seventeen, man! Bring on the smut! So I say that it's "Boy's gone wild!"

Kariko-sama: But it's supposed to be a horror fic, not a sex/horror fic!

A.K: Have you seen the movie Dawn of the Dead or whatever the hell it's called movie?

Kariko-sama: Yeah… you're point?

A.K: They had a sex scene like right in the beginning of the movie and it was still a horror type film! So, my point is that you can always add action like that into almost anything, no matter how twisted and scary it becomes. Do you get what I'm saying now?

Kariko-sama/sighs/ Fine, fine, fine! Whatever! I'm not typing it up, you are! So I don't care about the goddamn tile anymore!

A.K: But the title is very important throughout the fic because you'll have to relate to that title as you go through the story!

Kariko-sama: Oh, for god sakes! Just pick a frickin' title and be done with it!

A.K: ;) OK! And so the title is… wait… what was it again…?

Kariko-sama/slaps forehead/

A.K: No really, what was it? Does it really sound bad if I named it "Boy's gone wild!"

Kariko-sama/aggravated/ Yes! It would!

A.K: So the title is…

Kariko-sama: I'm gonna kill you…

A.K: Huh? The title is "I'm gonna kill you?" But that ruins all the cliffhangers if you put that cheesy line in!

Kariko-sama: I'm gonna kill you!

A.K: You are really confusing, you know that? Wow, you look pretty pissed and like you're gonna kill someone!

Kariko-sama: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

A.K/runs like hell/ Ahhh! Okay, okay, okay! The tile is, "Under the covers!" which is exactly where I'm going cuz you're scary!

Ja ne!


	2. Accidents happen

Under the covers

By Aishiteru Koinu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto-kun or any of the characters

Naruto took his leisure time in the bathroom to the point that Sasuke thought at first that the idiot had fallen into the toilet. "Oi, Naruto! What the _fuck_ are you doing besides _pissing _in there! It shouldn't take you _this_ long, dammit!" gritted out Sasuke, leaning angrily against the bathroom door outside, arms stubbornly crossed with glare marinating his lovely pale face.

All that Sasuke got for an answer was Naruto's suddenly whistling that he had been sharply blowing out since the past three minutes.

Sasuke face turned darkly as he titled his chin down, he uncontrollably uncrossed an arm to punch a hard fist into the door, making a good 4inch deep dent around the now splintered wood in the middle of the door. The young Uchiha curled his fist back to slowly examine the small cuts on raw bloody knuckles calmly as though he'd seen his blood so many times that it never concerns him anymore. Sasuke's lips pulled back and he snarled viciously and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as his temper was rising dramatically to new heights reached before in the past from the same occasions.

"_Naruto!"_ he screamed out this time.

Sasuke could here frantic shuffling and the movement of clothing being quickly pulled and tugged on as Naruto was trying to make haste to the door. "I'm coming! Shit, Sasuke! Give me a brake will you! Persistent noisy bastard!" grumbled out Naruto through the bathroom door, the sound of the toilet being flushed now audible.

When Sasuke heard the turn of the doorknob, he turned his head around to glare dangerously at the blond before him, who was now grinning like a treasure cat and innocently scratching the back of his head. "Hehehe… Gomen, Sasuke. I kind of got bored and had to _really_ go." Naruto said to the frustrated Uchiha, like as if the gothic avenger was really going to believe that load of horseshit.

When Naruto saw that this only upset Sasuke to no further return, he quickly dropped his hand back down to his side and stopped grinned happily for the sake of Sasuke not going 'mad cow' on him.

Sasuke sighed with great annoyance and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "… Do I _want_ to know what you were _really_ doing in there for over a total of five minutes, dobe?" Naruto looked a little confused at this, unsure if this was a really a 'normal' thing for Sasuke to do.

Where the hell was the screaming? The tantrums? The bloody dead objects threatening to kill him in the most painful ways for god sakes! Had hell really frozen over just seconds ago! Had Sasuke just now been a little bit _nicer_ then before and held back his rage from bursting out? "……" Naruto was frozen in disbelief and Sasuke finally opened his eyes to glare at the blond that wasn't answering him or being one bit cooperative with him throughout this whole night.

"… _I'm waiting!_" gritted out Sasuke, fuming with his clenched his as long as he could so that he wouldn't suddenly punch the blond in the face on a compulsive spasm.

Naruto blinked dumbly for a few more seconds as Sasuke's words and behavior was replaying over and over in his slow head, keeping track of every grit from the Uchiha's teeth came and the deepening of the creases in his forehead near dark troubled brows.

"Well I…" Naruto shut his hung mouth; he'd have to explain himself this time by showing Sasuke instead of speaking his own defense. Naruto walked back in the bathroom half way, motioning with a pointing finger for Sasuke to observe the bathroom as well. Sasuke grumblingly followed and shoved Naruto lightly aside as he glared at any trouble Naruto had caused.

The genius's anger turned into a horrid look about his face and he gawked at what he saw in the bathroom.

The toilet paper was all wadded out in a pile and spread out around the floor and sink counter, the toilet seat was still propped up, the sink mirror had water droplets running down it all over, puddles of clear water all over the tile floor, and the show curtain was halfway ripped off from it looked like a struggle to catch balance.

"What the _fuck_ did you do, dumbass? Did you _drown_ in the toilet or something?" Sasuke screeched out and turned his wide glaring eyes upon the blonde now looking a little nervous at Sasuke, seeing how the hair on the Uchiha's nape were literally sticking up on end then what his natural hair does.

"Well I… I had a little difficulty in making it to the toilet in time, so I…" Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper and looked away from Sasuke's eyes with pink, "I… kind of peed in the bathtub, too besides the toilet…" were the last embarrassing words Naruto mumbled out.

Sasuke just stared at the boy in front of him like as if he's never seen a human being in his life; just a weird, sick, and horrid look at the blond. "You _pissed_ in the bathtub?" Sasuke asked out in disbelief. Naruto only nodded shamefully, willing Sasuke to punish him for making such a horrible accident, however Sasuke didn't yell or hit him. Naruto finally lifted his eyes up to stare at Sasuke's slightly bewildered eyes.

"Why the _hell_ did you have to _piss_ in the _bathtub_ when it's all suppose to go into the _toilet?_ Is there something dysfunctional about your dick that makes you pee in the wrong directions, dobe? Hm!" asked Sasuke.

Naruto glared outrageously at Sasuke, "Look, I had an accident, so stop bitching about it and leave me the hell alone! I'm embarrassed enough as it is for doing such a thing, but _maybe_- just _maybe_- if a certain _someone_ hadn't waited forever to take me to the bathroom, then this would never had happened! It's not my entire damn fault, bastard! You're just as guilty as me for making me pee in not just the toilet!" complain Naruto heatedly.

Sasuke glared murderously at Naruto all of a sudden, "My fault? This was _my _fault? It's not _my_ fault since I wasn't the one peeing all over the goddamn place! Did you see me peeing, Naruto? Did you!"

Naruto gripped his curled fists at his sides, "No, but if you hadn't stalked the whole damn time by arguing with me previously, then I wouldn't have had to go so bad, ass hole! You make everything to difficult for me, dammit! Sasuke quit being such a pain in the ass dick and cut me some slack!"

Sasuke looked fired up for Naruto's challenge and leaned toward Naruto to proceed with his threatening words. "Look here, nag! I don't have time for your negative comments and complaint because I want to go back to bed and get some amount of decent sleep before you wake me up again and then I'll just have to deal with this same problem once again! I want to _sleep!_ How difficult is that to ask of! It should be none!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto frowned and took in a deep breathe to yell back at Sasuke, but suddenly stopped at hearing a strange squeaking sound coming from further down the dark hall.

Naruto poked his head slowly out of the bathroom door; "Did you hear that?" questioned the blonde out loud. Sasuke wasn't still up for Naruto's games, so he crossed his arms angrily and glared at Naruto's back, "Hear _what_!" he bit out. Naruto turned his head around and rolled his eyes at Sasuke, "Will you stop being such a difficult bastard and come over here! I think that there's some down the hall," said Naruto and he turned his head back to look down the dark hall while gripping onto the bathroom doorframe.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and exhaled and pent-up breath, giving up his angry mood for now to see what the idiot was talking about or seeing.

The raven-haired boy stood out of the bathroom and looked down the dark hall Naruto was staring intensively at with a grumpy look about his facial features. "There's nothing there, dobe. You're just hearing things is all, so lets just-" Sasuke stopped through his words immediately when he too heard wood creaking from weight of possibly a large person or something heavy, moving around in the shadowed areas.

Sasuke's eyebrows creased into an alarmed frown, _'What the hell? Who's there, I wonder? I didn't see anybody from in the living room come down here and there's no one in this house except all of us. I don't like this feeling I'm now suddenly getting that doesn't feel right,'_ thought Sasuke worriedly to himself.

The squeaking sounds were getting louder as they ebbed their way closer and closer toward were the two boys stood outside of the bathroom door, until it came to a complete halt just right at the line to where the light was almost touching and all went silent.

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's breathing went up a couple of notches, their breathes coming out in hurried gasps as they waited for the noise to continue or for something to appear into the light or _something_ that would calm their racing hearts.

"I think… I think maybe whatever it was is gone now…" whispered out Naruto, though he wasn't quite sure was he was whispering, but he felt that he just had to in case if whatever it is is some kind of super-hearing monster that eats anything it hears.

Sasuke was also certain Naruto was probably right since he couldn't detect the weighted figure in front of him lingering in the shadows, that was until… Sasuke whipped around with wide eyes staring behind Naruto. "Naruto, behind you!" warned Sasuke.

Naruto turned around and his eyes went wide with fear in them. "Ahh!" screamed out Naruto then bolted past Sasuke out of fear back to the living room, leaving Sasuke on his own. Sasuke glared at the retreating Naruto, disappointed that the blonde would ditch him for his own life.

Sasuke turned around to stare back at the shadowed figure looming above him; for the second time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke trembled like a frightened child at the beast before him. He screamed.

TBC

Aha! I told ya it was going to be a short, as chapter and it didn't originally start out as I was going to have it, but I decided I was too lazy to change it. I was going to originally have Naruto still being peeing n the toilet and making it out of a game or something by pretending that he was peeing on Orochimaru or Kabuto or whatever enemy Naruto sees as a tough fighter; there's no way in hell that Naruto would probably oppose those guys alone if he wasn't to live. He would be like, "Take that Orochimaru! Yeah! How do you like them apples now, bitch! I just pissed on you, damn smell snake! What are you gonna do now, huh! What! What! Yeeah!" or something like that. I've just had to listen to my step brother imitate Dave Shapel (didn't spell it right, I know) when he was saying "what? What? Yeeah! Alright!" that stuff in that voice. It's really amusing, so now I can see Naruto saying it in that type of voice. Dave Shapel's song that he did of somebody else's song, just different words is totally hilarious! He talks about want to "piss on you" and its just funny how he sings it! I know that sounds disturbing at first, but if you listen to it, you'll be laughing your asses off! Oh! Reviews, Onegai! Arigatoo, and we'll find out soon what's the shadowed scary figure! Yay!

Ja ne!


	3. Who's got my back?

Under the covers  
By Aishiteru Koinu (a.k.a. SasuNaru723)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto is their creature and that's that.

* * *

Sasuke screamed.

Back out in the living room, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino (can you even tell if his eyes are open or closed since he even sleeps with sunglasses on?) both open their eyes in alarm at hearing the loud scream coming from the far hall.

Kiba slightly sat up; Akamaru had taken to sleeping on the unoccupied couch because he didn't want to be quashed or thrown off again.

"Hey, did you guys here something? Sounded like Uchiha screaming," muttered Kiba with such curiosity on his face.

Shikamaru and Shino also sat slightly up out of their sleeping bags to listen once again for the sound, but then they suddenly heard a different screaming coming right toward them in amazing speed that was a higher pitch.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" came the frantic yelling voice and out popped Naruto from the hall and running straight for his sleeping bag, hiding himself right under the covers and shaking with chills.

The other three boys turned their attention onto Naruto with curious looks of also complete confusion.

"What's up with you, Naruto? Did the _Boogieman_ try to get you and Uchiha?" asked Kiba sarcastically in a fit of laughter.

The blond popped his head out from under the covers to glare over at Kiba, the boy's trembling lips pouted out as creases grew near his eyebrows, making a distasteful frown.

"_That_ was _not_ the Boogieman! There is no fucking way that something as freaky looking as _that_ can be the Boogieman! It was way worse!" reasoned Naruto in a shaky and crocked voice.

"Right, whatever you say Uzumaki. I believe you… _not!_ Hahaha!" laughed Kiba once again while clutching his sides and rolling over in his sleeping bag, still laughing like mad.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru after he elbowed Kiba in the gut to shut up the boy's obnoxious laughter, making Kiba cease in laughing and glare at Shikamaru as he nursed his sore stomach.

"Sasuke? Oh shit, that's right! I left Sasuke behind when I fled!" said Naruto, mostly to himself out of realization, then his face went pale at another terrifying thought, "Oh, no! What if the monster's eating him right now? What do we do! What do we do? We've got to do something!"

Naruto then stood up and turned to glare back at the hall. "Alright! I'm coming to save you, Sasuke!" announced Naruto, however, the blond didn't make a move and was frozen still in his position while the others stared at him strangely.

"Aren't you going?" pondered Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's glare slowly disintegrated and he dropped to his knees, curling himself up into a ball with a shameful and sad look about his face as he looked down at his feet.

"I'm too scared to go by myself!" whined Naruto in a little kid's voice, making Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba sigh with exaggeration and smack their foreheads at their friend's childish behavior.

Kiba was finally the first to rise out of his sleeping bag and a serious look about his face, "Fine, _gaki_! Where the hell is this _thing_ then? The faster we kick its' ass and rescue Uchiha-bastard, the quicker I can get back to sleep!"

Naruto looked up with wide sparkling eyes at Kiba. "Really Kiba? You'll help me save Sasuke?" he asked.

Kiba grinned to himself with his eyes closed and scratched the back of his head with one bent arm above his head, "Sure. What the hell."

Naruto's face lit up with a happy smile, "Wow, thank you Kiba! You're a real friend!" said Naruto standing side with Kiba now.

Kiba chuckled, Shikamaru and Shino simply glared at him; he was acting too much of a moron and a loud one at that.

"More like _you_ getting your ass kicked in the next couple of minutes. I bet you that you'll be screaming more like a girl than Sasuke ever could," said Shikamaru.

Kiba's laugh lowered and he eyed Shikamaru with a murderous glare, annoyed that the lazy youth was mocking and teasing him just to piss him off and it was really working.

"Watch yourself, Shikamaru! I'm never going to degrade myself as to being a snot-nose prissy ice bitch like Uchiha –that you can guarantee!"

Both the two Chuunin shinobi smirked with wide humor about their faces, Shino's expression was a little concealed by his pillow being pressed up against half the lower part of his face, but Kiba could tell he was amused.

"We'll be waiting for your flea hide anytime soon, Kiba," replied Shikamaru with a smirk on his lips toward the wolf-boy.

Kiba looked away from the two mocking him and he glared at hearing their snickering laughter behind his back.

"Bastards," he muttered with annoyance laced in his voice.

"So… what's our plan of attack going to be? We need to keep in mind that it's got long shadowed tentacle legs or arms, so we can't be easy." Said Naruto.

Kiba's eyes widened a little at Naruto and he sweat dropped, "Um… there's tentacles?"

Shikamaru was still grinning at Kiba's uneasy position, "Don't forget that it probably eats flesh. Wouldn't want your arm to suddenly be missing?"

Kiba slowly raised a pointed finger at Naruto, an eyebrow raised and the other eye squinted skeptically.

"Naruto… what exactly did you and Sasuke run into? Are you sure you weren't hallucinating because of not sleeping yet?" asked Kiba.

The blond frowned at Kiba and raised his hands above his head, waving them frantically in the air, "But Sasuke screamed!"

Kiba smirked, "Ah, but Sasuke could always be playing a joke on you Naruto, just to scare you off or give you nightmares to dream about tonight."

Naruto glared at Kiba, "Kiba, you know as well as anyone that's known Sasuke that Sasuke screaming like a girl or in anyway is not something you hear no matter if he was joking; you know Sasuke wouldn't dare degrade himself as to acting like a girl anyways; that's just not his style –I know."

Kiba grinned wryly and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you never know the Uchiha bastard these days. I'm mean… out of all the guys, girls, or what-not that he could have had, he picked you; he's acting weirder and weirder everyday than he use to be back when we were all in the Academy before being Genin."

Naruto frowned and started to add the boy's word into his mind to debate on and fuss over for a while; the room took on that eerie silence.

"Hmm… Well, Sasuke is a little different than before, but you can't blame him after that whole fiasco about a year ago."

The dog-boy growled and shook his hand randomly in the air, "Aw, come on Naruto! After being babied by Orochimaru-"

Kiba's words ended abruptly as he now found himself with Naruto just millimeter's from his own face, the blond glaring savagely up at him, a menacing low growl rumbling from his throat. Kiba was surprised that the boy's irises weren't a deep red color, just only their nature flaming blue, but the pupils could easily be mistaken as slit down straight –like a cat's pupil.

"Don't ever say that fucker's name again. It's ugly to my own ears. I don't want to hear anyone breathe it –no way in hell! We're just going to refer to that time as a fiasco –because it was, okay?" muttered Naruto in such a deadly tone that sent chills down Kiba's spine, making the stiff boy unconsciously swallow his sudden dry throat.

"Sure, whatever you say. Never again –promise," reassured Kiba in an odd, shaky voice.

Staring straight at the other male before him for some time, just a little longer to make sure his warning was clear and understood for sure, Naruto's anger-fueled mood finally started to dissipate and cool off.

Naruto just hated to think back on anything dealing with that whole period from a year ago to three years ago; it was all such a bitch. For those whole torturous four years, Naruto was livid and pissed, though at times he did put on most of a fake act just so his friends wouldn't pester him about being all moody and upset all the time with Sasuke's absence from Konoha –the village they all grew up in. The blond could swear that the snake bastard whom coxed Sasuke into taking his side –the Sound- was purposely taunting him; rubbing it in his face saying that Sasuke was now a Sound shinobi and soon the Uchiha would serve Orochimaru by giving up his body to the fucker. If there was anything other than ramen Naruto could be possessive of, it was Sasuke, but of course this possession Naruto had for Sasuke was feverishly stronger than any want or need Naruto ever had in his entire life; he never took into consideration that it may be unhealthy for someone to be obsessive and possessive of the same gender –even if they're your best friend. He never took love or mutual feelings and stuff like that into thought until he confronted Sasuke not for the first time after their two and a half year separation, but the second time.

Naruto frowned inwardly, 'As if the first time wasn't a royal bitch because of Sasuke acting all 'hey, I've got a fucking katana, these slutty clothes, and the Northern Pole way up and imbedded in my ass', but the bastard had to actually rile me up like no other. He was such a dick then –he still is and yet I love him and he's possessive of my ass; especially after Itachi tried taking my ass from Sasuke. I learned my lesson then; never place yourself between two territory seme male Uchihas no matter what! Well… unless you can tame them –or, well, at least one of them…'

"Oi? Naruto?" called Kiba to Naruto's attention.

Naruto blinked rapidly a few times to clear his thoughts and now brought his view to Kiba and lightly frowned at him.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Are we going or not?! Because honestly, I wouldn't care if that priss got his ass done in or skinned for a change. Maybe he'd then stop sulking."

Naruto leered at the half-dog looking male standing right beside him. "You know, Kiba. The only reason why Sasuke sulks when he's around all you guys when I happen to be present as well is because you're interrupting the time he could be using to screw me into any object you see around."

Kiba's eyes widened and his mouth gapped. "Say WHAT??!!"

Shikamaru stared crossly at Kiba. "Holy shit, Kiba. You mean that you never noticed? Ah well, why I'm I not entirely surprised? Kiba's always slow anyways…"

Kiba's expression now took on something of anger and outrage in between to the max.

"That's what's always on his mind?! Why that sick bastard!"

Naruto glared at Kiba, not because Kiba would probably at this point start cussing out Naruto's boyfriend, but mostly because Naruto wanted to go save Sasuke already before the thing that tried to damage Sasuke –mentally, physically, or both.

"Look, I want to get down to this weird ass shit that's going on and get Sasuke back –else I'll never be able to forgive myself! So Kiba, are you still in or what?" growled the only blonde within the room with his blue eyes sharp and narrowed.

Kiba held back his complaints at seeing the seriousness within Naruto's face honing in on him; that look promised severe pain and years worth of blackmailing without mercy to spare in between.

Kiba swallowed audibly, a habit he did if and when he would suddenly become nervous. "Uh… Su-sure… I'm in…"

The blonde nodded his head, eyes still hardened and pissed-looking. "Good. Now, let's move out!"

It was as though Naruto had forgotten he was afraid previously to venture back into the dark halls where he had left Sasuke behind. The anger of knowing Sasuke could be at this moment being tortured and also Kiba's accidental mentioning of the Sasuke's past mistakes must have triggered a loathing hate deep within Naruto to finally surface and show its ugly self.

As Naruto confidently marched toward the hall, Kiba slowly and nervously in silence followed at a far distances behind the blonde, staring warily at Naruto's back in the meantime.

'Me and my damn mouth and friendly kindness! I'll probably die a virgin tonight and that's how everyone will remember me as! The fucking idiot virgin that talked smooth but never got a date within his goddamn life! I hate sleepovers…' were Kiba's thoughts before he disappeared along with Naruto into the darkness of the hallway.

Shino and Shikamaru watched the two males' leave.

Shikamaru yawned as though he wasn't the least bit bothered that there could really be a monster like Naruto described to be within the house.

"Well, while those two idiots get their dicks served back to them, I hear z's calling me and I intend to answer them," said the Nara Clan's most genius shinobi, mostly toward Shino since he was the only one within the room that was awake.

Just like that, Shikamaru laid his head back down onto his pillow and was out in seconds, dreaming of never having to do such troublesome tasks such as completing assigned mission.

Shino watched Shikamaru fall asleep and all was once again silent within the wide room, except Chouji's faint grumbling and snoring. Now it was just Shino awake and his gaze tilted once more back to the empty dark hall that Naruto and Kiba had gone through moments ago.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he sensed something else very different than before that no one else had yet to notice.

Gaara was missing.

TBC… maybe…

* * *

I am SOOOOO SORRY for not posting up this 3rd chapter!! I had like mostly all of it or at least more than half of this chapter already written out, but then I got sidetracked with college homework, tests, examines, and also life's other daily challenges as well. My inspiration and focus for this story had just died and I've been telling myself to at least get this 3rd chapter done so that you guys that like this story can finally read the next chapter (that is if any of you that had reviewed are still patiently waiting for the 3rd chapter). God, I feel like such a mean person for not getting this done sooner; I know what it feels like to want the writer to post up the next chapter and wait and wait and wait to see once in a while if they've updated yet or not –like I'm currently doing with a few of my favorite writers so far. I'll see sometime if I can inspire my self to get back into this story and at least post another chapter or if possible get myself to finish it. This other story that I've been working on for a while has been taking up most of my thoughts and writing spark though, so it'll be difficult for me to write chapter 4 –but I'll try! 


End file.
